


Babygirl - DDLG Anonymous Part 1

by Vivian_Kennedy



Series: DDLG Anonymous [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: AU, Aftercare, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angst, Ass to Mouth, Awkward Dates, BAMF Reader, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Beard Kink, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Blame all my kinks on Fanfics, Butt Plugs, Captain kink, Cisgender Female Reader, Contracts, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dating, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Avengers, Double Penetration, Double Vaginal Penetration, Dry Orgasm, Eventual Happy Ending, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Gen, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Kink, Handcuffs, Hurt/Comfort, Impregnation, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Mild Kink, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Panic Attacks, Panty Kink, Past Abuse, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Praise Kink, Rimming, Shibari, Simultaneous Orgasm, Sir Kink, Size Kink, Smut, Spanking, Stucky - Freeform, Subspace, The Avengers Are Good Bros, Threesome - F/M/M, Trauma, Voice Kink, safeword, stucky- freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-01-12 02:30:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18437168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivian_Kennedy/pseuds/Vivian_Kennedy
Summary: You get a letter from a community you had long forgotten about after a very bad experience. Yet loneliness has invaded your life in the worst way possible.So, for the last time you go back to being a submissive.You tell yourself it's for the free booze.(But it was also because you were an utter fool.){Bad Summary, Okay Story?}





	Babygirl - DDLG Anonymous Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get a letter from a community you had long forgotten about after a very bad experience. Yet loneliness has invaded your life in the worst way possible.
> 
> So, for the last time you go back to being a submissive.
> 
> You tell yourself it’s for the free booze.
> 
> (But it was also because you were an utter fool.)
> 
> {Bad Summary, Okay Story?}

_Dear Ma'am,_

 

_Greetings! We, the members of the DDLG Anonymous are celebrating our 10th year anniversary! So, we did an impromptu lottery with all of our members and you are one of the winners! Congratulations, dearest member!_

_According to the 10th Year Anniversary Lotto, the enlisted privileges will be provided to you, should you wish to redeem your reward -_

 

_(1.) Your membership will be upgraded from Premium to Platinum for the duration of 15 days, should you decide to claim your prize._

_(2.) You will be provided with a Honeymoon Suite for your stay. Amenities like - hot water, room service, liquor bar, walk-in closet,etc., will be available at all hours._

_(3.) Necessary reading material related to your position and the dynamics of the relationship- should you wish to engage in one, will be provided on your arrival._

_(4.) There will be a 24-hour hotline available for your assistance. Any queries and requests shall be entertained through the given number, which is - XXX-XXXX-XXX._

_(5.) You will be able to go on 'dates' with your partner(s) - in lieu to spend quality time outside of the chambers._

_(6.) Breakfast-in-bed and free Wi-Fi will be available for access at all times. The latest technology is all yours to use._

_(7.) Should you ever wish to withdraw from the services, we will gladly assist you till your departure._

_There is a form enclosed with this letter, which must be filled and sent with the required documents of identification. We will also require two passport photographs-each in color and black-and-white, your bio-data and your CV.  You are also to send a copy of your medical reports, in which you are to be tested for any STDs. (It will be highly preferable you didn't have any diseases that can be transmitted through the exchange of bodily fluids)._

 

_Please do remember -_

_(1.)  The curfew is of **10 PM.** No one is allowed outside of their rooms, unless stated otherwise. _

_(2.) We advise you to refrain from any sexual activity when  you're injured, suffering an illness or under the influence._

_(3.) A doctor will be available on-site at all hours, should you need their assistance._

_(4.) It would be in your best interest if you were to use protection- **birth control pills, condoms, dental dams,etc.** , while you engage in sexual activity of any time. _

 

_That's all, ma'am! Hope we get to see you again!_

_With regards,_

_DDLG Anonymous._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come to tumblr to get more updates and news about my oncoming fics! here ya go:  
> https://viviankennedy.tumblr.com/


End file.
